He Won't Say He's In Love
by Little Phili
Summary: Lovino Vargas won't say that he's in love with Antonio. His friend Bella tries to convince him that he is in love and tries to get him to say it on the school roof, but he just won't. Oh and Antonio is listening to very word that they are saying. Sucky summary, just read it please. Rated for Lovino's beautiful mouth. Spamano and fluff!


**Okay, this is my first ever fanfiction, so don't kill me if it's terrible! I worked really hard on it! So review or pm for anything I need to work on! Thank you! I hope you all really like this fanfic XD! Oh there are some lines from the Disney song I won't say I'm In love. Because that is the perfect tsundere song don't you think?**

**Oh and if I owned Hetalia , I would be in it and Spain would sing in Spanish a lot because it would be smexy! :3**

A cool breeze hit his face, as he stood on the roof of the school. Lovino Vargas was a very angry, easily annoyed Italian that rarely wore a smile and always had a frown glued on his face. He had very little friends because of his temper. Plus he always cursed. It was just something he did. So most of his free time he spent on the roof of the school, by himself.

Lovino sighed and leaned against the edge of the roof. He always came up here to think too. The main thing he thought about was a certain Spanish upperclassman. Antonio Fernandez Carriedo to be exacted. Antonio was a cheerful, annoying, carefree Spaniard who didn't know when to shut up. Tomato bastard is what Lovino called him. He looked up to the sky and watched the different clouds past by. The door to the roof opened and a girl walked out. She had short blond hair and a girls' uniform on. The girl was one of Lovino's few friends, Bella a girl from Belgium. Bella happily walked over to the grumping Italian.

"Hey, I thought I would find you here Mr. Loner." She poked his arm and smiled. Lovino looked at her and frowned like usual.

"Shut up, and don't poke me." He said bitterly. Bella just laughed and poked him again.

"You're thinking about Toni again aren't you, sweetie?" The Belgium girl usually called him things like sweetie, honey, and dear. Sometimes she could be such a mother. The Italian glared at her.

"I am not thinking about that tomato bastard! Why the hell would I?" He yelled his face getting a little pink. Bella laughed and pinch his cheek.

"Aw, come on honey, we all can see right through you." She teased and giggled as he glared at her. Bella loved the little Italian like he was her own little brother, so she loved to tease him. It was just so much fun to do.

As they were talking Antonio skipped up to the school roof. The happy Spaniard knew that his favorite little Italian would be up there. Feli told him that, Lovi was always up there. Oh how he loved to make cute little Lovino blush and swear. When Lovi blushed he looked just like a tomato. It was just so cute! He had to admit, he did have a crush on the little Italian. Okay more than a crush, after a while of knowing Lovino, the Spaniard started to realized that he was in love with the brown haired angry Italian. As he thought about the cute little Italian, he opened the door to the roof.

"Hola Lov-," Before he yelled to rest he saw that Bella was talking with talking to the grumping Italian. "What are they talking about?" He asked himself as he hid behind something, watching them and listening to what they were saying.

"I don't have any reason to think about that fucking bastard." Lovino crossed his arms and leaned against the wall.

"Oh Lovino why don't you just say it?" She asked poking his arm, annoying the Italian boy. He glared at Bella.

"Say what? I don't fucking know what you're talking about." He looked away from the girl. Bella sighed and looked at him with a serious face. She knew that Lovino was in love with the happy Spaniard. Why wouldn't he just admit it?

"Lovino Vargas, why don't you just say that you're in love?" Lovino's face got bright red.

"I-I am not in love!" He yelled, Bella just smiled and patted his head.

Antonio watched them carefully, now listening to every word that they said carefully. Lovino? In love? Who could make the firry Italian fall in love? Antonio wondered. He shook the thought away and went back to listening to them.

"Honey, you are so in love. You're standing here on the roof thinking about the guy." A guy? Lovino was in love with a man? A man that Lovino would go up on the roof to think about. Antonio started feeling jealous of this man who stole his little Lovi's heart. And before he ever had a chance.

"I won't say I'm in love with that bastard." Lovino crossed his arms and huffed a little. He wasn't in love. He wasn't, this feeling was not love. Not at all. It was just annoyance . Nothing else.

"Lovino, he's the earth and heaven to you. Why deny it?" She asked.

"Because he isn't okay. I won't say that I'm in love _ever._" He puffed out his red cheeks and glared at her. Antonio couldn't help but think that Lovino looked so cute when he did that.

"He is! Stop trying to hide it honey!" She said ruffling his hair as she did.

"I'm not hiding a damn thing. Now get the hell off my case!" He crossed and turned away, his back facing her.

"No, I know how you're feeling. Stop denying it already." Antonio was still listening to them. He wondered, who could be so special, so amazing, that he could catch the impossible heart of Lovino Vargas?

"I won't say a damn thing." He mumbled looking down at the ground. Could it be love that he was feeling? No! Of course it wasn't, he would never fall in love with that annoy, happy, amazing, handsome Spanish man, with his perfect tan skin and those wonderful green eye- Wait. What the hell was he thinking? He needed to stop thinking about that bastard! The Belgium girl sighed.

"Come on sweetie, read my lips, you're in love. And you got it bad." The Italian sat down on the floor. Bella sat down next to him, rubbing his back like a mother would do. "Just say it. You'll feel better if you do." Lovino sighed.

"I won't say it. I'm not in love with that fucking bastard." Antonio tried to think who could it be. Well Lovi kept calling this guy bastard. Okay that didn't help at all, the Italian called everyone bastard.

"Give up already. Honey you are in love. Deep, deep love. I can see it in your eyes." Bella said, trying to get him to believe it.

"I won't say it, my head is yelling and screaming get a damn grip. I know in the end I'll just be crying my heart out." He mumbled his voice a little shaky; he started to feel depressed on this again.

"Oh dear. I don't think that will happen." She tried to comfort him.

"It will. He just thinks were friends. I yelled at him and swear at him. Why would he even like me? I'm nothing special. I'm terrible at everything and I can't do a damn right. And I'm not even nice looking. He probably just likes my fucking perfect brother more like everyone else." His eyes started to tear up a little. It was true, Antonio probably did like his brother more. What isn't there to like? Feli can sing, paint, and cook. He can make anyone feel happy with only his smile. And what can Lovino do? Nothing that's what. He can't even make one person happy.

"Oh sweetie, don't cry." Bella pulled the Italian into a hug, she rubbed his back to calm him a little. "He isn't like that and you know it. You wouldn't have fallen in love with him if he was like the others." She tried to comfort her little Italian friend.

The Spaniard's heart felt like it was being ripped in half at the sight of Lovino crying. Feeling like he was nothing. Seeing Lovi like that made Antonio want to run over there and hug his little Italian. To tell him that he was special, that he was amazing. That he was in love with him. He also wanted to punch the man who was making Lovi feel this way, right in the face. Or maybe kick them somewhere the sun down shine. "Oh mi tomato, I wish I could make you feel special." He whispered.

Lovino started to cry more. Bella looked down at him and petted his hair. "Come on Lovino, just say it. You're in love."

"I won't say it out loud." He mumbled through his tears. Why couldn't people just leave him alone about this? "T-that stupid tomato bastard, why did he have to make me feel like this?"

Antonio's eyes widened. Did Lovi just say tomato bastard? Did that mean that the Italian was talking about him? No that couldn't be true, Lovi hated him. He swore at him and even tell that he hated him. Why would he love him?

"Lovino, just tell Antonio how you feel. You need to tell him and stop denying it." Bella reasoned with him. The Italian shook his head.

Antonio felt his heart beat faster. It was him that they were talking about. Lovi was in denial of being in love with him. Now the Spaniard had to control himself from jumping out of his hiding spot and hug the little Italian. Lovi was in love with him! With him! This was amazing, wonderful and just (like Gilbert would say) awesome!

"I'll never tell him, and I will never say it." The Belgium girl sighed and let go of him. There was no point to convince him.

"I need to get going home now. I'll see you tomorrow dear." She walked away to the door and looked around at Antonio. She winked at him. Bella knew that he was there the whole time. She heard him come in. That boy cannot be quiet at all. Lucky Lovino didn't notice him. Antonio sighed and smiled at the Belgium girl. She gave him a smile that said _go for it,_ before walking out the door.

Antonio took a deep breath and stood out of his hiding place, walking towards the crying Italian. The Spaniard sat down next to him trying his best not to go and kiss him and tell him that he loved him.

"Hola Lovi." He said. The Italian looked at him and quickly wiped away his tears, like he wanted to have that bastard see him crying.

"What the fuck to you want bastard?" He asked, trying to keep his voice steady. Antonio just smiled at him warmly.

"I wanted to see you little tomate!" He explained. Lovino just crossed his arms and turned away from the Spaniard.

"Whatever, you saw me. Now get the hell away from me." The Italian acted bitter and cold like usual.

"Oh Lovi, you don't mean that. I know you like me being around!" He patted his head happily and ruffled his hair. This made the Italian annoyed. He turned towards Antonio and gave him a freezing cold glare.

"Don't touch my head jackass." Antonio laughed and tried to act as normal as he could be.

"Aw but you're head is so cute Lovi! I just want to pat it!" He smiled brightly and warmly.

"Shut up bastard! My head is not cute!"

"It is!"

"It isn't!"

"It is!"

"It isn't fucking cute you fucking bastard!" He yelled. Antonio laughed a little

"You sure do like the f word don't you. You should really stop using such bad words like that. It will hurt people's feelings." He explained.

"Does it look like I care?" He asked frowning like usual. Antonio had to keep himself from hugging him and telling him how cute he looked when he frowned. If he looked cute frowning, he imagined who beautiful he would look smiling.

"I guess you don't care about it," He chuckled a little. "So Lovi, I saw Bella walk out of here while I was coming up here. What were you guys talking about?" He asked, even though he knew what they were talking about. Lovino blushed a little, his cheeks turning a light pink.

"It's none of your damn business what Bella and I were talking about!" He yelled.

"But it looked important Lovi! Come on tell me please!" The Spaniard whined poking the other's cheek. The smaller of the two slapped Antonio's hand away.

"I'm not going to tell you! So don't fucking whine about it bastard. And don't poke me!" Toni held his hand and fake pouted.

"Lovi it isn't nice to slap people," He fake pouted some more. "It hurts people's feelings."

"Oh cry me a river. Why don't you fucking leave already?" He asked crossing his arms again. Antonio's smile came back.

"Because I want to be with you mi tomate."

"Yeah right bastard." He mumbled under his breath.

"It's true Lovi." Antonio noticed that Lovino's eyes were still red and puffy from all the crying. "Lovi why were you crying earlier?" He already knew the answer but he wanted to hear Lovino tell him why.

"What the hell are you talking about? I wasn't crying. Now just leave me alone." He said his face was getting red again. Antonio deicide to tell the Italian.

"Lovino," He used his full name this time. "I heard you talking to Bella. I know what it was about." Lovino's eye widened and blushed.

"Y-you what?" He asked his voice getting shaky again. What could the Spaniard heard? Hopefully he didn't hear about him being in love –even though he wasn't- with the bastard.

"I heard every word." He held the cheek that he loved so much. "And I want to tell you, that I feel the same way."

Lovino's eyes widened to the size of plates. A moment past between them before Lovino shoved the other away from him.

"D-don't lie you fucking bastard! I know you're just joking with me." He said looking down at the ground. Antonio stared at him. He thinks I'm lying? That I'm joking?

"But Lovi I'm not joking. I would never joke about something like that." Lovino shook his head.

"No, you don't like me. You're probably just like everyone else….. You like my damn brother more. Though I can't blame you for it….." More tears started to fall from his eyes. He tried to blink them away but it only made more.

"Lovino Vargas. I do not like your brother more. I like you more…."

"S-stop, just stop lying jackass! Why should I believe you? There's nothing to me to like! I'm terrible to people. I swear that them. I push them away and…. A-and I'm nothing special…. So why?" He yelled as his tears fell to the ground.

"Lovi," Antonio pulled the crying Italian boy into his arms, giving him a tight loving hug. "You're special Lovino….. You may yell and curse a lot, and you may act cold and rude to people, but you're special…. It may not seem like it, but you're caring and have a gentle side. " He looked at him and brushed the brown hair out of Lovino's face. "And you push people away because you're just shy and scared to let others in" Antonio kissed the younger teen's forehead, making him blush bright red like a tomato. "You are the most beautiful person in the world. And I love you." The young Italian looked into Antonio's emerald green eyes. All he saw in them was love, warmth and caring. Those eyes made his heart beat hard in his chest, and faster. How come Antonio was able to see right through him? To know what he really felt? He quickly looked away. No he wasn't in love. He wasn't at all in love with this stupid bastard.

"N-no, I'm not in love with you. I won't say it." He mumbled in a shaky voice. Antonio sighed

"I'm going to get you to say it one day Lovino, just you see." Before he could respond, Antonio leaned down and gave him a soft kiss.

It was light and feather like. Just like a first kiss should be. Lovino stared at him wide eyed, before slowly closing them. This was way out of his personality. Lovino started to melt into the kiss, his face growing a deeper red by the second.

Instead of closing his eyes, Antonio kept them open. He wanted to see the Italian's face. He wanted to see that cute little blush that Lovino would make. The kiss was amazing. It was full of love and warmth. It felt like fireworks to them. Antonio just wanted to stay there and kiss the other forever. But he pulled away, only for the need of air. The Spaniard caressed the other teen's beautiful red cheek.

"Te amo… mi amore…." He whispered to him. Lovino just blushed more.

"W-whatever." Antonio leaned down and pressed their two foreheads together.

"I will get you to say that you're in love with me Lovino Vargas. I promise you that." Lovino smiled just a little bit and shook his head.

"Y-you better keep that promise bastard." He mumbled. Antonio smiled and kissed his cheek.

"I will mi tomate. I will."

**So did you guys see the lines from the song? Well good job if you did! I hope you guys liked it and stuff, so yeah luv you all. Review! Little Phili out!**


End file.
